The present invention relates generally to a motor vehicle, and in particular to a method for estimating the location of an intersection for a vehicle safety system.
Vehicle safety systems may be used to provide information to a driver. Vehicle safety systems can also be used to actively control systems or components of a motor vehicle during, or prior to, collisions. An example of a vehicle safety system is a collision warning system that provides information regarding a potential hazard or collision to a driver. Current systems use navigation information to determine intersection locations for controlling vehicle safety systems. Potential threats to a driver upon approaching the intersections are determined by the vehicle safety system.
The related art relies on mapping information to determine the locations of intersections where potential collisions could occur. There exists a need in the art for a method that addresses the shortcomings of the related art.